Raison de vivre
by Totchou
Summary: [The GazettE] Aoi déprime, il se demande à quoi il sert et Uruha va le lui expliquer à sa façon


**Titre :** Raison de vivre

**Auteur :** Totchi Chan ou Taki Chan

**Sources :** Gazette

**Genre :** Yaoi, angst, lemon, romance, one shot

**Couple :** UruhaxAoi

**Disclaimers **: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Akane Je dédis cette fic à Mathilde ma tête de vainqueur préférée

**BONNE LECTURE**

Aoi rentra dans son appartement en prenant bien garde à refermer la porte doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller son amant. Il s'adossa à la porte de l'entrée et se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Il devait être à peu près 2 heures du matin et Aoi avait passé la soirée à se promener, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Bien sûr, il avait prévenu Uruha qu'il risquait de rentrer tard, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, au contraire il ressentait la même chose pour lui que depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. C'est juste qu'il avait un peu envie d'être seul. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais des fois ça lui arrivait et personne ne pouvait le sortir de sa mélancolie, sauf peut-être Uruha, mais en ce moment l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe entre eux...Aoi se frotta les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et se releva. Il passa à la salle de bain pour se changer et se laver les dents et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Uruha.

Le blond était allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, la tête sur le côté, entièrement nu, le drap recouvrant juste le bas de son corps, laissant voir son dos lisse et pâle et sa chute de rein digne d'un dieu grec. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et le regarda un instant dormir, lissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Uruha était vraiment adorable quand il dormait. Il lui embrassa légèrement les lèvres et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif. Soudain, un bras enlaça sa taille et un menton se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu es enfin rentré... Sa voix ne résonnait pas comme un reproche, plutôt comme une constatation avec une pointe de soulagement.

-Oui... Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

-Non... Je ne dormais que d'un œil. Tu sais bien que je ne peux bien dormir que quand tu es à côté de moi.

-Je sais...

Aoi se retourna sur le côté dos à Uruha pour lui permettre de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Le blond se colla à son amant, lui enlaçant la taille possessivement et parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

-Ca va pas?

-...

-Aoi?

Le brun se détacha doucement de lui et se leva.

-Excuse moi Uruha...Il sortit de la chambre sous le regard un peu perdu d'Uruha qui le regardait marcher, accoudé au matelas.

Le blond attendit quelques minutes et décida de se lever, s'enroulant du drap noir, pour aller consoler son amant. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas le laisser comme ça. Il sortit de la chambre et le trouva assit sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui enlaça la taille, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Aoi ne réagit pas.

-Chéri qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-…

-Aoi, ne te mure pas dans ton silence, ça ne sert à rien. Tu te fais du mal pour rien et je m'inquiète.

-Dis Uruha ?

-Oui ?

-A quoi je sers ?

Uruha releva la tête surpris.

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

-Je sers à quoi ?

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de me demander ça ?

-J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien du tout. Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Uruha pu voir une larme couler sur la joue de son amant et il se serra encore plus contre lui.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-…

-Aoi racontes moi. On s'était promis de tout se dire tu te rappelles ?

-Oui…

- Alors dis-moi. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne te jugerai pas.

Aoi se blottit dans les bras d'Uruha mais ne répondit toujours pas. Uruha décida alors de faire le premier pas.

-Tu as eu une discussion avec quelqu'un ?

-Non…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as dit quelque chose qui pourrait te faire penser ça ?

-Non…

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est rien. C'est moi…

- Explique-toi.

-Je sais pas trop… C'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est disputé. Tu es parti du local et je suis resté seul. J'ai voulu prendre de l'argent dans mon porte feuille pour aller me chercher un café et j'ai trouvé une photo de toi et moi. On était heureux, on était bien comme ça.

-On l'est toujours… A moins que tu ne veuilles me quitter ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je crois que je ne sais faire que le mal autour de moi.

-Aoi…

-Mais c'est vrai Uruha ! Regarde ça ! J'ai dû me séparer de ma meilleure amie pour la musique, je ne la vois plus et ça me fait mal ! Je veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille !

-Ecoute Aoi. Akane est une grande fille, elle sait très bien que tu ne l'as pas quitté pour la musique. Elle sait combien elle compte pour toi et elle est heureuse pour toi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'en voudrait.

-Mais… Et nous ! Je vois bien que je suis égoïste et que je te fais du mal en passant plus de temps avec ma guitare qu'avec toi !

-Arrêtes un peu tes bêtises ! Même si tu passes plus de temps avec ta guitare qu'avec moi, ce que je peux comprendre même si ça fait mal, je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu me le prouves bien assez souvent. Alors arrêtes avec tes crises existentielles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

- Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas important ! C'est ce que je ressens ! C'est pas important pour toi ?

-Bien sûr que si ! A ton avis tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien ces derniers temps ? Tu crois que je ne m'inquiétais pas ? Mais tu es tellement borné parfois que tu préfères te taire et souffrir sans rien dire !

-…

Uruha se calma et lui déposa des baisers sur la tempe et sur la joue, en lui caressant tendrement la cuisse.

-Je vais te dire à quoi tu sers moi. Tu sers a égayer mes jours sombres, tu sers à faire rire et a booster le groupe avec tes blagues idiotes et avec ta façon de toujours faire le guignol, tu sers à faire passer l'amour que tu éprouves pour la musique en la jouant pour tes fans… pour leur faire passer un message, pour leur faire comprendre à quel point tu l'aimes cette musique que tu joues, tu sers à éclairer tout nos jours de tes rires et de ta beauté, tu sers à me rendre heureux, mais surtout tu sers à évacuer mon trop pleins de tendresse.

Aoi leva la tête et Uruha lui prit délicatement le menton entre deux de ces doigts en lui souriant tendrement avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sûr idiot !

-Tu es adorable, je ne te mérite pas.

-Allons… C'est fini le mélodrame mon cœur. Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul homme digne de moi. Fit-il avec un sourire. Et surtout tu sais très bien que je ne dis pas ça pour être adorable ou pour quoique ce soit, mais parce que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Uruha sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, sa main remontant sur son entrejambe et l'autre lui caressant le torse. Aoi gémit et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue d'Uruha tandis que sa main appuyait légèrement sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Uruha chevaucha son compagnon et l'enlaça plus contre lui. L'autre main du guitariste brun descendit dans le creux du dos d'Uruha alors qu'Uruha avait glissé ses bras autour du cou d'Aoi et frottait légèrement son bassin contre celui d'Aoi. Le brun se détacha de son amant et caressa le bout de ses lèvres, les redessinant par de légers effleurements, subjugué par la beauté naturelle de son compagnon.

-Tu es si beau Uruha. Tu es magnifique.

Pour toute réponse, Uruha ferma les yeux, lui prit la main et embrassa chaque doigt pour les lécher ensuite un à un. Aoi le regardait faire, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce tellement il trouvait ce geste sensuel. Son amant était la sensualité même. Uruha s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis l'embrassa de nouveau, suçotant le piercing que le brun avait à la lèvre.

Le blond l'allongea ensuite sur le canapé.

-Uruha ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune l'homme l'empêcha de parler en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir. Tu vas passer une nuit magique, une des plus belles de ta vie.

Aoi sourit et s'allongea complètement, s'offrant ainsi en toute confiance à son compagnon. Uruha lui caressa les cheveux, puis descendit le long de son torse, caressant sa poitrine, effleurant au passage la texture fine et douce de sa poitrine. Aoi se cambra légèrement sous ses caresses auxquelles il était particulièrement sensible. Uruha sourit et embrassa de nouveau les lèvres d'Aoi, puis sa bouche se nicha jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour arriver dans son cou qu'il lécha et mordilla doucement, voulant lui laisser une marque.

-Pour montrer que tu n'es rien qu'à moi. Fit le blond.

Aoi sourit et glissa ses mains contre les hanches du blond, le faisant se cambrer en les effleurant doucement.

-J'ai toujours été tien chéri. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Uruha l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et redescendit le long de son torse, embrassant la poitrine nue et passant la langue dans son nombril percé. Aoi se cambra encore plus, il avait toujours été très sensible sur cette partie du corps. Ses mains remontèrent dans la chevelure blonde de son amant et il émit de petites frictions sur sa tête, rejetant la sienne en arrière.

Uruha léchait et mordillait la texture ferme de son ventre quand il décida de descendre plus bas, effleurant de sa bouche la bosse sous le boxer d'Aoi. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de pure plaisir en se cambrant encore plus. Le blond lui enleva lentement son sous vêtement, libérant sa virilité fièrement dressée. Uruha sourit mais ne la toucha pas et il descendit encore plus bas. Il introduit sa langue dans l'intimité de son compagnon, la léchant avec application. Aoi écarquilla les yeux et se cambra autant que son dos le lui permettait en prenant à pleine main le coussin au dessus de sa tête et poussa un long gémissement.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez joué de la patience de son compagnon, il prit doucement son désir en bouche et commença à le lécher doucement. Cette lenteur rendait Aoi complètement ivre de désir.

-Uruha… je t'en prie…plus vite… gémit-il tout en essayant de bouger son bassin pour entrer plus profondément dans la bouche d'Uruha, mais celui-ci le tenait d'une main ferme, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement.

-On a tout notre temps mon cœur. Souffla le blond.

-Sale petit…Ahhhh ! S'interrompit-il quand Uruha le prit complètement, accélérant ses mouvements de va et viens. Oh mon dieu Uruha ! S'écria-t-il tandis qu'il se déversait dans la bouche du blond.

Le guitariste remonta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant pour lui faire goûter sa propre semence. Aoi sourit tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Je t'aime tellement. Murmura le blond contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi. Si tu savais…

Uruha recommença à embrasser la poitrine d'Aoi tandis qu'il lui passait la main dans les cheveux. Uruha présenta ensuite ses doigts à son partenaire qui les lécha consciencieusement. Il retira ses doigts et en introduit un dans le corps de son amant. Aoi se raidit car même s'il se faisait prendre quelques fois par Uruha ce n'était pas une habitude pour lui. Sentant sa gêne, le blond continua d'embrasser sa poitrine et de lui lécher les billes de chaire rose et sensible qui l'ornaient.

-Ca va aller.

-Je te fais confiance. Murmura le brun.

Uruha sourit et entra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième… lentement…Sentant qu'Aoi se détendait, il les bougea pour finir par toucher sa prostate, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus sensuel, faisant frissonner le beau blond. Il leva soudain la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-Un problème ? Demanda Aoi.

-Je cherche de quoi se protéger et je pense qu'il n'y en a pas dans le tiroir du meuble du téléphone.

-J'en veux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Uruha je te fais confiance alors j'en ai pas besoin.

-Mais… Je ne veux pas te faire mal !

-Tu ne me feras pas mal. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que toi faire du mal aux gens qu'il aime.

-Mais…

-Uruha tais toi et prends moi maintenant je t'en supplie ! Fit Aoi avant de se lever sur ses coudes et de prendre la bouche d'Uruha en un baiser sensuel et passionné, coupant le souffle à Uruha. Aoi le regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

-S'il te plait. Implora-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Uruha l'embrassa longuement et se positionna entre les cuisses écartées d'Aoi. Tandis qu'il lui caressait les flancs et qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, il le pénétra doucement. Aoi émit un petit gémissement de douleur en plantant ses ongles dans le dos d'Uruha mais la sensation d'inconfort disparut bien vite sous la tendresse des caresses de son amant.

-Ca va ?

-Oui… T'en fait pas.

Uruha continua sa pénétration mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand il vit une larme couler le long de la joue d'Aoi tandis qu'il se mordait violement la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux.

-Chéri… Détends-toi sinon tu vas vraiment avoir très mal.

-J'y arrive pas.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Non ! Ca va aller ! Embrasse-moi juste.

Uruha accéda à sa requête et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable pour le détendre ainsi le plus possible. Aoi resserra ses jambes autour des hanches d'Uruha pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. Uruha continua donc lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'il soit entièrement détendu pour entamer une série de lents mouvements de vas et viens. Aoi rejeta la tête en arrière et posa ses mains sur les avants bras de son compagnon.

Aoi planta son regard dans celui d'Uruha et le regarda amoureusement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance. Uruha sourit et accéléra le rythme de manière à ce qu'il touche sa prostate tout en ondulant sensuellement du bassin. Aoi embrassa Uruha sur les lèvres tandis qu'il se cambrait encore plus pour mieux accueillir son amant.

Sentant la fin très proche, Uruha embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon avant de se libérer en lui en un long cri de pure jouissance, suivit de prêt par Aoi. Le blond retomba doucement sur Aoi alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Uruha releva la tête et embrassa amoureusement son amant avant de fourrer de nouveau son visage dans le cou d'Aoi.

-Merci. Murmura Aoi.

-Je t'en prie. Et puis sache une chose. Tu es mon amant, mon compagnon, mon amoureux, l'homme de ma vie, bref tout ce que tu veux, mais aussi et surtout mon ami. Les amis sont là pour aider ceux à qui ils tiennent et tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Fit-il avec la plus grande sincérité du monde. Aoi en fut touché jusqu'aux larmes.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Moi non plus j'avoue.

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes à se câliner tendrement.

-Aoi ?

-Oui ?

- Promets-moi une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Quand tu ne vas pas bien, n'attends pas d'être complètement détruis avant de m'en parler.

-J'essayerai. De toutes façons ma raison de vivre c'est toi alors il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose.

-Ah oui et à quoi ?

-A te rendre heureux.

-Mais ça tu le fais déjà et très bien même.

-Tant mieux alors. Sourit Aoi avant d'embrasser de nouveau son amant pour finir par s'endormir, bercé par la chaleur et la douceur des bras d'Uruha autour de lui, les battements de son cœur résonnant comme la plus belle des berceuses… une berceuse crée rien que pour lui…

**OWARI**


End file.
